fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 6: The Birth of Spirited 6! Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are in Sasaki-sensei's classroom. Sasaki-sensei is telling them something important.) Sasaki-sensei: I have some important news. Hayate: What is it, Sasaki-sensei? Sasaki-sensei: Today is a competition to see who will become the next Spirited 6. (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha muttered to themselves excitedly.) Fumiya: Spirited 6? Taylor: Who are they? Sasaki-sensei: A famous, elite idol unit. You know how some members of idol units leave after a while and other members of idol units switch up their members? Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Yes. Sasaki-sensei: Well, Spirited 6 is a unit that has its members being rotated every once in a while on an annual basis. Every year at Shining Wings Academy, there is a competition held here to see who the new Spirited 6 members will be. Alfonso: Who's going to judge the competition, Señorita Sasaki? Sasaki-sensei: The previous members of Spirited 6, of course. Andrea: So we get to meet them? I'm so excited! Sasaki-sensei: Yes, you can get to meet them. By the way, I'll be the manager of the next Spirited 6. Martha: Really? This is great news! Sasaki-sensei: However, you can't compete if you're already in a unit, whether official or unofficial. You six aren't already in any units, right? Hayate: Yes, that's right, Sasaki-sensei. We're not in any units. Sasaki-sensei: That's good. Also, you can't compete if you have a grade of a low B or a C. None of you have those grades, right? Taylor: I don't think so, at least I don't think I'' do. Sasaki-sensei: Your performance was almost an S, but it wasn't close enough. It's really a high B, so you can compete. Taylor: Aw, yeah! Good for me! Martha: I know why you can't compete if you are already in a unit. But why can't you compete if you have a low B or a C? Sasaki-sensei: Because, like I said before, Spirited 6 is a famous, elite unit. It would not do the unit justice if it had members who had low Bs and Cs. Martha: Oh, I understand now. Hope that the six of us will win! Sasaki-sensei (smiling with arms crossed): I'm really counting on all six of you to do your best. Especially you two, Hayate Okayama-san and Fumiya Tanaka-san. Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Yes, sensei! (Then all of the students was talking about the competition in the cafeteria.) Akio: New Spirited 6 Member Selection Contest... Hideaki: Ain't that about Spirited 6 or something? Akio: Yeah, but we can't compete. Hideaki (shocked): What?! Why not? We each have an S, right? Akio: Yeah, but nobody who's already in units can compete. Hideaki (frowning): Awww... Akio (grins): It's okay, little bro. We're the best unit, so there ain't no need for us to be in Spirited 6. Hideaki (smiles): Yeah, I guess so. Heh! Junko: The competition is today, Koko-chan! Kokona: I know it is, Ju-tan. How about we compete together, shall we? Junko (nods and smiles): Yes, yes! (frowns) But we already have a unit. Kokona: Really...? Oh, that's right! K & J! But that's not an official unit, so we should be fine, right? Junko (shakes her head): No, Koko-chan. We can't compete if we're already in a unit, even if it's unofficial. Kokona (irritated): Oh, this isn't fair! We can just disband temporarily until after the competition, right? Junko: We can't do that, Koko-chan. Kokona: Why not, Ju-tan?! Junko: Because...you have a low B and I...have a C. Kokona: What?! So what if we have grades like that?! It's not a big deal! Junko: But it ''is a big deal, Koko-chan! Spirited 6 is an elite unit, so they don't want members with such low grades! Kokona (angry): Forget the competition, Ju-tan! We're not competing! Not that they'll let us compete... Junko: Well, at least we have K & J, right, Koko-chan? Kokona (smiles): I guess so, Ju-tan. I'll, I mean, we'll be the best idols. *smirks* And we don't need that competition. Junko (nods and smiles): Yes, yes! Hayate: Alright, guys, we got to practice for the competition. Fumiya: Right, right! Taylor: We should practice our singing and dancing, right? Alfonso: Sí. That's a good idea, Taylor. Martha: Shall we practice after lunch? Andrea: Yeah, let's practice after lunch! (After lunch, the group of six practice their singing and dancing in their training outfits. Then they rest on a bench and drink water.) Hayate: We did well with our training, guys. Fumiya: Hayaya, you're a leader! Andrea: Yeah, I agree with Fumiya. You're a leader! Hayate (modestly blushes): Oh, Fuu-chan and Andrea-chan! You really think so? Andrea: Yeah, we do! Martha: If we form Spirited 6, you should be the leader because you're the heart of the group and you keep everyone together. Hayate: Oh, thank you for all of this support, guys! Alfonso: De nada, mi amigo. Now, ¡vamos! Hayate: Yes, let's go! (All of the qualified students arrived to the waiting room and sat down. The principal was on the stage and speaking to the remaining students and staff sitting in the auditorium in the microphone; Akio and Hideaki were not here because they were having a concert in Hamura City while Junko is helping Kokona with her make-up work, making them also not able to be here.) Principal: Everyone, this is the New Spirited 6 Member Selection Contest! (the audience clap) In this competition, the contestants will be judged based on their singing, dancing, passion, and spirit by the former members of Spirited 6. The six winners will become the new Spirited 6! (the audience cheer and clap) Alright, everyone, here are the contestants! (As the audience cheers and claps, the first contestant, a boy, comes up to the stage. He gives his name, number, and the song that he will be singing. A montage of him and the other contestants are shown singing and dancing.) (Then Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shown to be next.) Martha: It seems that we are the next ones. Taylor: Yeah, we sure are. Hayate (unsure): I hope we can become the next Spirited 6... Andrea and Alfonso: Hayate, don't be like that! Hayate: What is it, Andrea-chan, Alfonso? Fumiya: They believe in you, Hayaya! I do, too! Hayate (surprised and happy): Wow...I-I never had anyone other than most of my family who believed in me. Most of those other people, including Kokona, had doubted me all my life. But not you, not any of you. I'm just so happy. (Tears started to form in his eyes) Fumiya: Hayaya! Not yet! Hayate: What do you mean, not yet, Fuu-chan? Taylor: He means no tears yet. You can't start tearing up now! Martha: Yes, I agree with Taylor on this. Right now, we must be ready to perform. Hayate (blinks tears away): You're right, guys. Let's do this! (The judges were talking to each other about the contestants.) Kana: These contestants are alright, but some of them don't have enough passion or spirit. Trevor: I agree with you. They're just competing only to become top idols and for bragging rights. Aisha: Spirited 6 is not about bragging rights. Shouta: Yeah, it's about spirit and passion and stuff like that! Airi: I hope there'll be some passionate and spirited contestants here! Tomoaki: I'm sure that there'll be some worthy enough contestants. (Martha's name and number was called and she walks on stage. She gives her name, number, and the song that she will be singing.) Martha: Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara KYUN to takanaru mune mabushisugiru yo Baby Just Now hajimaru no wa tokubetsu na Story Amakute setsunai SUPAISU wo kikasete Tobikiri no koi wo shiyou ima sugu Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara Zutto sagashite ita kotae wa kitto Maybe Lookin' For KIMI no naka ni kakureteru mitai! Furisosogu hoshi no naka ni KIRARI to hikari Nagareboshi ni onegai ima sugu Futo me ga atte waratta ano hi ano toki wo oboeteru? Sukoshi toomawari shita keredo KIMI to meguriaeta ne Surechigatte bakari ita ano kisetsu mo Fuan mo namida mo dakishimete Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara Futo me ga atte waratta ano hi ano toki wo oboeteru? Sukoshi toomawari shita keredo KIMI to meguriaeta ne Tsunaida te wo nigirishime futari de miageta hoshizora wo (The judges were surprised by Martha's performance and talked about how she not only had the talent, but also the passion and spirit.) (Then a montage of Taylor, Andrea, Fumiya, and Alfonso are shown performing. The judges had positive things to say about them. Hayate is the last contestant to perform.) (Hayate's name and number was called and he walks on stage. He gives his name, number, and the song that he will be singing.) Hayate: Muhyoujou na masquerade Kimi wa hohoemi Bakageta moraru kara boku wo nusunda Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita Kimi e... kimi ga... kimi ni Yume wo chikau unmei wo hirogeyou Hora dare yori mo Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Utaeru sa megami mo odoru rabu rapusodii Manazashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride Hisoka ni atsui Tone hibiki awaseru bokura sa (The crowd and judges cheered and clapped after Hayate finished singing. The judges talked about how Hayate did the best out of all the contestants and how he should be the leader of the new Spirited 6.) Former Spirited 6 Members: We have decided on the members of the new Spirited 6. The winners are... (Everyone is feeling the tension of the judges' decision on who the new members of Spirited 6 will be.) Former Spirited 6 Members: Martha Black, Taylor Stone, Andrea Adamsen, Fumiya Tanaka, Alfonso Kobayashi, and Hayate Okayama! (The crowd cheers, claps, and shouts words of congratulations to the new members of Spirited 6.) Kana: Come on down, Spirited 6. (The new members of Spirited 6 came down to meet the former members of Spirited 6.) Trevor: You six were, without a doubt, the best out of all of the contestants we had today. New Spirited 6 Members (bowing modestly): Thank you very much. Aisha: Not only talented, passionate, and spirited, but modest, too. *chuckles* How cute. (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha all blush at that comment.) Shouta (to Aisha): Quit teasing them. (to the new members of Spirited 6) We haven't seen such passion and spirit in years since we've performed! Airi: We were impressed by your performances. Especially yours, Hayate-kun~! Tomoaki: That's why we are absolutely honored to choose you six as the new Spirited 6. Kana: Now, how about you six do an encore performance all together? New Spirited 6 Members: Okay! (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha come up on stage together while the crowd and judges clap. They sing Pride) Hayate: Kami wo toite ageru Karamaru koukai mo kizu mo kuse mo yasashiku hodokeru yo Hayate and Fumiya: Kimi mo... kimi to... kimi wa Nani mo kamo wo daita mama sugu ni demo Alfonso: Boku ni oide yo Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Hayate, Alfonso, and Fumiya: Chigau darou subete ga hoka no yatsu to wa Taylor: Sasayaki mo itazura de vintage na pride Andrea: Futago no you ni Martha: Wave kasane awaseru Hayate: Bokura sa Martha: Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien demo kizuiteru Hayate and Alfonso: Ai wo sute Hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Hayate: Puraido dake ga Bokura... awase... Hikisaku Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Lala-Bye (The crowd and judges burst into a roar of cheers after the performance.) (Afterwards, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha were going back to their dorms and carrying their new Spirited 6 uniforms when they saw Sasaki-sensei.) Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Sasaki-sensei! Sasaki-sensei: Since you six won and are now the new members of Spirited 6, I'm now your manager. When doing idol work, you can call me Chie-san. Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Yes, Chie-san! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder